Phase change material heat sinks are capable of increasing thermal capacitance per volume/mass as compared to typical metallic heat sinks. Containing the phase change material within a heat sink generally requires sealing that is accomplished by vacuum brazing two metal shells, in addition to brazing an internal metal matrix, such as aluminum foam. However, brazing operations are expensive and provide potential leak paths and fatigue failure points.